


Storms Keep Coming After Me

by littlemoonbeam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hux has died, Kylo uses Hux's coat for comfort, M/M, Mentions and implications of uncontrollable rage, and Kylo's feelings are tearing him apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoonbeam/pseuds/littlemoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren finds himself to be more affected by the death of General Hux than he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Keep Coming After Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing multiple fanarts of Kylo sleeping with Hux's coat, but I don't know if it turned out good or not. Feedback is very appreciated since I've never written Kylux or Star Wars before!
> 
> And also, I didn't tag this as 'Major character death' because there isn't a death scene in the fic. I'm not sure if I did the right choice, it was difficult to decide. If you think that I decided wrong and that I should tag it as such, please let me know.

 

Kylo's mind was a raging whirlwind of grief and anger, his room a wrecked mess, broken objects shattered over the floor. He was laying curled up on his bed, the sweat that covered his body cooling while fury still boiled in his veins. Destroying everything around him had tired him out and putted him in his exhausted position on the soft sheets. Though to Kylo, the sheets weren't soft. Nothing ever was. Everything was edges and sharp thorns, always ready to cut your skin and break your bones.

That was how it was supposed to be, no purity nor softness was supposed to intrude in his dark mind. Still it did, however, and no amount of Force control could stop it. How ironic that the man who was even stricter than Kylo himself managed to bring this kind of inappropriate emotions upon him.

If only Snoke could see him now... Weeping like a child over the General he was supposed to, and did, hate. That was the one thing he at least could be honest with himself about, how the hatred lived with a fiery passion alongside the fury, the two reinforcing each other. Although he hated General Hux, he could not escape how much he desired him. He desired him in all kinds of strange ways, which brought him to the point where he was now.

Kylo's warm tears trickled down his cheeks, over his scar, burning his eyes and skin before they dripped down onto the black coat he was clutching tightly against himself. He had ordered two of his Stormtroopers to go and get it for him, not minding what they possibly could think he'd do to it. Whatever things they could come up with, this was pathetic beyond their expectations.

Kylo buried his face into the fabric that just a few hours ago had been warming Hux's living and breathing body. His scent still lingered on it, and Kylo inhaled so deeply, drowning his senses with the smell of the General, not wanting it to vanish. He knew it would, eventually. The scent would fade out into space, far from reach, just like Hux's body and mind had done. 

Oh how smug he would be seeing his Lord Ren like this. Perhaps his spirit was present, perhaps he stood right next to him by the bed, smirking in sadistic pleasure over how pathetic Kylo's display was. How he sniveled into the coat. Gross, Hux would think and wrinkle his nose.

Still, somewhere in Kylo's mind, a subconscious wish for Hux to pity and care for him was fighting its way forward, and he wasn't supposed to wish for such things. Anger oozed through him more intensely, a screen bursting on the other side of the room due to his current reckless sense of self control.

Hearing the sound of glass shattering, Kylo let out a sob so loud, so unlike himself that it was tragic.

" _I hate you_ " he hissed into the coat, clutching onto it so tightly the bones of his knuckles became visible. "Do you hear me, Hux?" He said more clearly, eyes shut tight, forcing the tears that had been pooling in them to seep out. A growl was building up in his throat.

" _I hate you so much_ ".

Pressing his face further into the coat, he let himself quietly sob, so quietly no one would notice if it weren't for his shaking shoulders. That was how he fell asleep, face buried in Hux's coat and his black disheveled hair tousled around his head, tears drying on his cheeks.

If he dreamt about a warm and breathing General Hux in his bed, with a heartbeat and blood pulsing through veins, _alive_ , perfectly in reach to embrace and his familiar scent tickling Kylo's sense of smell, he refused to let himself dwell on it.

 

 


End file.
